Away We Go!
by Miabia100
Summary: This is a 4-part installment from the anime 'Hetalia' and the movie 'Spirited Away' This is a 'thank you' to all my readers and watchers! Thank you and please enjoy! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO MAKE A SUMMARY OF THIS... PLEASE READ! (READER X JAPAN)


**Away We Go!**

**(Japan x Reader)**

**This is a 4-part installment from the anime 'Hetalia' and the movie 'Spirited Away!' This is a 'thank you' to all my readers and watchers! **

**Thank you and please enjoy!**

_**Song(s) One Summer's Day from the movie 'Spirited Away'**_

**Part 1: The Bringing Of**

I laid my cool cheek against the thin glass of the four-wheeler while sighing loudly.

"Are we there yet?" I gave a sly glance to my best friends.

"No dudette, not yet! But we'll be there soon, promise!" I lifted my head up slightly to look at the smiling American.

"Why don't you look out at the scenery, it's very nice." I snuck a glance to Alfred's older brother Arthur. He had the funniest accent ever!

"It's nice I guess…but personally I'd rather be in the big city! With the shining lights and the party life!" Arthur just shook his head and looked back to the road.

"This is the college you choose; personally I would have never chosen to go to one so far east. But I'm proud of you two." He gave me a sad smile before looking over to Alfred.

"Why don't we count how many trees we pass by!" I smiled towards the sealandian.

"And why exactly would we do that?" I held in my laughter already knowing where this conversation was headed.

"I thought that it would be a good idea! YOU BIG MEANIE!"

"YOU WANKER! What did I tell you about that! Take it back!" Arthur's thick eyebrows slanted as he glared at Peter.

"Never!" Peter yelled as Arthur started to choke him.

"You idiots! Keep your eyes on the road!" The small car was twisting and turning on the lone strip suddenly halting to a stop.

"What the hell! Dudes where are we! I'm freaking out!" I glanced to the shaking American.

"Alfred! Calm down! It's not good to be irrational during a time like this!" He continued to shake.

"Look what you did you git!" The English man opened the car and began to stomp further into the desolate forest.

"You stupid jerk! Come back!" Peter followed suit.

"It looks like the only sane people are us two right Al-" I glared at the empty seat.

"HAHAHA! Come on (f/n)! Lets go I'll protect you!" I stepped out of the car and ran up to the others.

"Look, guys I think we should head back to the car. I'm sure we can call for help or something!" I was trying to ration the situation but the others thought that it would be a good idea to continue into the forest.

"I'm sure we'll be safe! I mean look! The outdoors could do you good love." I glared at Arthur; when I suddenly got a good idea.

Smirking I walked up to the bushy browed man.

"Hey Arty….how are you?" I watched as his shoulders rose.

"I-I'm just fine (f/)-(f/n)." I could see his anger rise.

"That's good to here Arty! What do you want to do later ARTY!" I made an emphasis on the nickname pissing him off some more.

"I suggest you stop or else you'll wake up looking like the frog!" I giggled.

"You mean your boyfriend, Arty? And I doubt that you could do any damage playing Harry Potter!" That was it.

"YOU WANKER COME HERE!" He outstretched his arms coming at me with his wand.

"You'll have to catch me first little man!" I continued to run until I had made it to a large, crumbling building.

"Wh-hat the?" I paused to breath and stare in awe at the large structure.

"I'VE FOUND YOU GIRL!" Arthur stopped chasing me and was about to pounce when he noticed what I was staring at.

"Would you look at that!" He took a step back to get a better picture.

"HEY YOU GUYS! WHERE DID YOU G-oh." Alfred and Peter had come from out of some vegetation.

"What's that? A train station?" Peter questioned.

"Yeah….I think so It looks pretty old if you ask me." I put some weight on the building and watched as some of it crumbled down.

"Why in the bloody hell would you do that?!" I gave an apologetic smile to Arthur as he glared at me.

"Sorry..." The conversations died and it began to get awkward.

"Why don't we go inside and explore!" We all turned our heads to Peter.

"That sounds like a great idea!" I sighed at the optimistic American.

"Yeah. I guess that's all right. All in favor say I!" Arty just had to agree…

"I" Everyone but me yelled.

"(F/n)! Come on it'll be fun! I'm sure no ghosts are lurking in there, or else I wouldn't wanna go HAHAHA!" Alfred had a point….

"Fine, but I'm staying in the back!" They all gave silent yes' as we entered the dark building.

"Wow…." I stared in awe as we exited the run down train station.

"Who knew that something like this was on the other side of such a building!? I think I should take pictures!" Arthur took out his phone and began snapping away.

"Whatever…I smell something!" We all turned to Alfred as he started to jump up and down.

"What is it Scooby?" He glared at me as he started to walk farther away from the train station.

"I smell food! I'm guessing Asian!" I giggled at his silliness.

"Hey! I smell it too!" Peter followed suit.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to grab something." I said right behind them.

"Alright. I guess I could take more pictures later sometime tonight."

-Page break-

We had been traveling for about ten minutes when Alfred came to a halt.

"It's up there!" He pointed towards what looked like a small village.

"Alright then tally ho!" Peter started running up to the village.

"Last one up there is a rotten egg!" Fine.

I ran as fast as I could up to the first shop.

"Look! They're open lets grab some food!" Alfred started to fill a plate that was sitting by.

"I don't think that that's a good idea." He ignored me as the others came over and sat beside him.

"(F/N)! You should try this!" I turned my face away as Peter spoke with his mouth open.

"No…I'm not hungry; thanks though." He just went back to shoveling food into his mouth.

"Are you sure love? This is some of the best cuisine that I've ever had in my life!"

I sighed "No, but its even better then your mums cooking?" He chuckled.

"Yes! This is…" He stopped talking going into incoherent noises.

"Ok then…I'm going to look around some more." They all paid no heed to me.

"This place is weird…I'm catching funky vibes." I looked around only to see empty homes and streets.

"What kind of village…" I glanced one last time to the vacant town, as I looked up to the sky only to see that it was covered in a thick smoke.

"What the….hell." I followed where the smoke was coming from only to stop at a very large red bridge leading off into one of the largest buildings that I had ever seen.

Sitting atop a cliff.

Who the hell thinks these things up!? Was it some mad man?

"Who are you?" My thoughts where interrupted. I looked back down to see a man that looked no older then Arthur.

"A hello would have been nice." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You shouldn't be here." He looked oriental.

"Um…what?" I was confused, what did he mean by 'here?'

"It's too late to explain! Get away from here!" He turned his head to the west.

"Ok!" I heard him say some fancy words before sprinting off to my friends.

"Hey guys! We should leave like now-" I stopped in my tracks.

"OH MY GOD! GAH!" My friends where gone and all that was left were two fat pigs and a plump piglet.

"Guys..?" I pushed at the one dressed in Alfred's clothes.

"GRAHHA!" I jumped back when it tried to bite me.

He was stopped by what looked like a shadowy figure's hand.

What the hell was going on!? Where are my friends!

I began to run away seeing shadows at every corner, when I had finally stopped at the place we had entered at.

"W-WATER!" I glanced down only to see that half of my body was underwater.

"Eh! What the hell happened to the creek? Creeks don't just become fucking rivers!" I glared at the water as I climbed back up the steps to the village.

"Where am I supposed to go, things aren't making since anymore!" I yelled to the heavens

"You know, yelling such vulgar words could ruin your vocabulary." I looked up to the man that I had seen earlier.

He was very handsome, dark ebony hair cut short. Memorizing dark brown pools and an ivory face to match his otherworldly looks.

"Is that so?" I smiled at his stiff face. 

"You're disappearing."

What?

"That's silly!" I took my hand and pushed it up against his face, it went straight through him.

"BAH! What is going on!?" I was hypervenalting.

"Here, eat this it should help you return to normal." He handed me what looked like a dango.

I glared at him. "Do you really expect me to eat this!?" He sighed.

"Fine, don't eat but you'll just continue to disappear until you-" I cut him off with my eating noises.

He nodded and turned away as I ate.

"Thank you.." He nodded again.

"Could you help me up?"

He mumbled something in Japanese and moved his hands in front of my legs.

"Get up, please." I was able to rise this time.

"Get back!" he pushed me up against a wall as a large yellow bird flew above us.

"They know that you're here." Who knew what?

"Quickly follow me." I nodded and he grabbed my hand dragging me with him to the large red bridge.

It was filled to the rim with weird creatures of different shapes and sizes.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"We are at the bath house. Now once we get onto the bridge I want you to hold in your breath. Do not breath until we make it to the other end, understand?"

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Lets go."

Everything was going well until we passed by a frightening man. He had pale blonde hair, bright purple eyes and a smile that looked too sweet for comfort. Although I was afraid, I ignored him and continued on.

"Master Kiku! Where have you been? Boss ladies been looking everywhere for you!" I looked at the odd silver haired man.

"Tell her that I will be up in a moment." I couldn't take this!

"AGH!" I took in the sweet nectar of life.

"A HUMAN!" The odd man yelled causing 'Master Kiku' to thrust him into a large bubble.

"Run!" He grabbed onto my hand pulling us forward so fast that we looked like water.

He stopped once we had made it to a hidden side of the building.

"You did very well, (f/n)." How did he know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I was genuinely curious.

"I've known you for a very long time." Creepy much? Whatever he helped me..

"Now, I want you to follow these instructions." He touched my forehead and showed me the way.

'Go towards these stairways and continue down towards these doorways. Once you make it to this large metal door open it and ask for Yao. Once you have Yao's attention ask for a job and don't take no for an answer. He will try and deceive you but just keep asking. And remember (f/n) I'm your friend." He let go of my head and I nodded.

"I have my faith in you, (f/n)." He smiled and turned away only to enter the bathhouse through a sliding door.

"MASTER KIKU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! NATAYLA HAS BEEN WAITING!" Some people were yelling into his ear.

"Hai, I know." He walked off out of my vision.

"Alright, Kiku….! I'll do as you say!"

"I quickly found the stairs…. they were steep, VERY steep. I glanced down to the dark waters in fear.

"Come on (f/n)! You got this!" I tried to man up by going down the stairs like any normal person but ended up breaking a piece of the step, ultimately causing me to scream to the heavens, run like a mad man, and land face first into the wall.

"God I'm such a loser!" I cried once the pain had subsided.

I looked up to the sky only to see another man looking out the window taking a drag of his cigreratte. He looked French.

I quickly made a mad dash into the inside of the building through the metal door like Kiku had told me.

The room was filled to the rim with hot air, it felt like fire was constantly in my face.

I was being rubbed by something on the ground, I looked down to see one of the weirdest things…. A sot ball was cuddling my leg. 

"AIYAH! GET BACK TO WORK!" I looked in front of to see a man working like crazy pulling against some contraction. It almost looked as if he had multiple arms he was moving so fast.

"U-um excuse me? Are you Yao?" He turned his honey colored eyes in my direction.

"A human! You're the one everyone's looking for, aru!" I nodded slightly afraid of what he might do to me.

"What do you want?" His heated glare hardened after I asked my question.

"Could I please have a job?" He laughed.

"No! What could a little girl like you do? Aru." I sighed when I remembered what Kiku had told me.

"Could I please have a job!? I won't take no for an answer!" Is stood my ground as he sighed

"I've got all the work I'll ever need right here." He pointed to the sot balls working hard, dragging large pieces of cool into the hot furnace.

I ignored his harsh tone and grabbed one of the coals from a fallen sot.

Dragging the large (heavy) piece of stone I slowly inched my way to the furnace quickly throwing it in before running back over.

"…..!" I looked beside me to see a group of sots' gathering around me pretending to be hurt.

"Look what you did! I don't need slackers! Now get back to work, or I'll turn you back into sot. Everyone's got a job so don't take someone else's, aru!" I looked down waiting for Yao to finish shouting at me.

"Bu-" I was cut off by the sound of multiple sticks hitting each other and a loud 'AIYAH!' Coming from Yao.

"Look what you made me do little girl! Out, aru!" I sighed again when suddenly his door opened.

"Chow time Yao. Hand me your old dishes." I looked at the tall women with the thick accent.

"Here and thank you Elizabeta." She grabbed his bowls and went over to the Sot, throwing what looked like star shaped sprinkles.

I tried to make a move when she turned her head around quickly clashing her forest green eyes with my (e/c).

"WHAT THE FUCK!? Who is she! Are you the human everyone's been searching for?!" She growled at me.

"Your in a lot of trouble!"

"No, she's my sister." We both looked to Yao as he slurped some of his noodles.

"Yeah right, since when did you have a sister?" Elizabeta looked skeptical.

"That doesn't matter, she says she wants a job. Aru" Elizabeta sighed.

"Whatever, come with me please." I nodded ready to follow her.

"Can I get a yes ma'am or a thank you?"

I growled. "Thank you. You will not get a ma'am from me when we are practically the same age." She smirked.

"You are Yao's sister." She stated.

"I like your spunk, but you should try and tone it down, boss doesn't go well with insolence in anyway." Yao and her both shuddered.

"Ok then, show me the way!" She chuckled before grabbing my hand leading me into the well-lit entrance.

"Follow me." I nodded and we entered a large elevator.

END OF CHAPTER 1 OF 4!

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
